


Pushed to the Edge

by RoseyBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edgeplay, First time posting porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible sex slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, it's not really porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyBella/pseuds/RoseyBella
Summary: Lotor, beloved son of Emperor Zarkon, has captured the Paladins of Voltron and has taken a liking to the leader, Shiro. But Shiro is not how he wants. Shiro seems to require special attention.





	Pushed to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> I got new dice and was bored. I rolled them and that's how this was born. Enjoy.

Shiro wouldn’t call himself lucky by any means. Going over the last year and a half, he had lucky moments, but being captured by the son of the enemy had to be a low point.

He was the Black Paladin, the leader of Voltron. He shouldn’t have been tricked so easily. Not even the soft bed could distract him from that.

The doors hissed open, almost like a pissed off cat.

“Have you calmed down yet? I’m hoping I can show you off before my father returns.”

Shiro just glared at Prince Lotor. He hadn’t answered the Prince since he was separated from the team. It was clearly annoying the Prince.

“I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but you leave me no choice.”

Shiro felt a pang of fear.Last time he heard that, he woke up with a prosthetic arm, which has since been taken away. What would he lose this time?

The Prince grabbed Shiro’s only arm and pulled him forward before turning him around. Lotor showed that he was too fast and too strong for Shiro to take on by holding Shiro close to him. But that didn’t stop Shiro from struggling.

“Stop fighting me. I’m not sending you to the Druids. I would never do something so barbaric.”

The Prince reached around Shiro and rubbed his pants, right between the legs. Shiro hadn’t touched himself since before the Kerberos mission. The soft touch was enough for the part to request more blood.

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear all the sounds you can make. Be as loud as you want.”

Did Shiro make a sound? No, he wouldn’t have. Lotor had proven he’s not above mind games in battle. What’s to stop him from using mind games in a situation like this?

“Ah! Human dicks grow when touched. How convenient! Hm... But you appear under prepared to pleasure a mate. No matter. I care not.”

Shiro tried to think of anything to get his cock down. He didn’t want Lotor to have the satisfaction of pleasuring him like this.

“It seems my touch is not enough. Do you require something more?”

Shiro shook his head. He wanted more, but not from Lotor. He wouldn’t let Lotor force him to make a mess. But he was oh so close. Close enough to throw his head back on instinct.

Then nothing. And something latching onto Shiro’s base.

“Did you think I would let you cum when you’ve been so defiant? If you’re good, I’ll take off the toy. If you continue to defy me, we’ll see if your balls really do turn blue. I’ll make sure you behave.”

Shiro was thrown onto the bed. He couldn’t help but notice how soft the bed and sheets suddenly felt. So soft.

“I’ll return later to check on you. Try not to make a mess. Not that you can.” 

The doors hissed again and Shiro knew he was alone again. He flipped himself onto his back and looked at his dick. As he expected, there was a cock ring. It wasn’t like he was inexperienced with them. Adam had once bet him he wouldn’t last a day with one. Shiro lost that bet. 

Suddenly, Shiro felt a hand on him again. He looked around, but there was no one around. He was alone. Was he just imagining it?

The ghost hand started moving along his cock. Definitely didn’t imagining it! It was stroking his dick steadily and purposefully. Shiro grabbed a pillow to bite and suppress a moan. Not that it helped much. He was so close, but relief never came.

_ The Druids must have made this thing! It’s TORTURE! _

Shiro tried to remove it, but it stayed put.He just wanted it off! But Shiro knew he would go insane before the week was over.

**Author's Note:**

> That cock ring is connected to a dildo. Whatever is done to the dildo, Shiro will feel as long as he wears the ring. Had fun with this concept.


End file.
